Complicated Dream Madness
by Melody Starr31
Summary: The Doctor isn't afraid of monsters,but there are other things.Such as River being pregnant and having constant nightmares that threaten possibly their future and their child's life.And The Doctor doesn't know how to stop or fix it.Hes also hiding something from River.A terrible secret he wish that was not true. Almost done with part one!Yes there is more to come after this! Mels
1. Prologue

**Note: Ok so I wasn't really pleased with this chapter before I edited it. I hadn't figured out a plot just yet but now I have one so I edited this so it would make more sense. Hopefully more people will like this now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who! If I did, it would all be madness! I might have some made up characters later though... no spoilers!**

* * *

Everything was great in the universe. The Doctor was back, River was finally with the real Doctor, Amy and Rory were back at home on earth, and everything seemed calm. Back in the TARDIS, The Doctor was looking for something to do when River Song walked into the console room and started to pace.

"Sweetie, can I ask you something?" River Song asked quietly.

"No, we can not go make a problem in the universe and then save everything just for fun," Said The Doctor. He was to busy "fixing" the TARDIS to see River looked a down and upset about something.

River walked over to the chair on the second deck of the TARDIS and stood next to it. "That's not what I wanted to ask."

"Then what did you want to ask?" He still wasn't paying attention.

River started rubbing one of her arms in a nervous fashion, and held her head low. "When Amy was pregnant with me and she never told Rory, but she told you, what was the first thing that came to your mind?"

He took a deep breath. "That something bad was going to happen, and we would all be in grave danger, and I wouldn't know how to handle it."

River sat down in the chair she was standing by and hid her sad face in her hands. She shook from the sobs she had let escape. The Doctor looked up when he heard her choking on her tears. Since when did _River Song ever cry!_

"River...? Did I say something to upset you..." The Doctor squatted down next to the chair, and started rubbing River's back. "River, are you OK? River? River Song? Melody?" He then gently wrapped his hands around River's wrists and slowly, and gently pulled her hands away from her face and placed them in her lap.

River still held her head down low. "Please don't call me Melody... just not right now... " She just didn't want to think about her past, and what could happen to ... She shook the thoughts out of her head

The Doctor was getting a little crossed at this time and started to shout. "Well you wouldn't respond to me, River!" The doctor threw his hands in the air in frustration. His voice was rising in anger. "River, what the hell is going on? Please just tell me. I can't help if you don't tell me. Or I could at least try to help. I am a doctor but that doesn't mean I can fix every bodies problems. I also can't fix their problems if they don't tell me. Its all messed-"

"Doctor! SHUT UP!" River yelled. Then she just started crying again.

The Doctor was taken back by her sudden change in mood. He gently turned River's face towards his so she was staring into his eyes, but she only started to cry harder. The only thing The Doctor got out of her were a few mumbles and sobs that he couldn't understand.

"River I can't understand you. Calm down please and breath. I need you to relax. Don't yell at me and stop crying. Shesh, your so human." He scratched the side of his cheek. "First off, River Song _does not cry, _also whats with the drastic mood swings. You've been like this for the last two days since you've came back from the Byzantium. You are just so human. Just like your parents. Especialy Amy. She was just like this when she was pre-" The Doctor stopped speaking and his mouth made a perfect O. "River, why did you ask me about Amy... you don't mean... why were you asking me about when Amy was pregnant?"

River held out her hand and took a deep breath. "Let me see your hand, sweetie."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment then placed his hand in hers and talked in a quiet voice. "River, what are you doing?"

River pulled The Doctor's hand towards her until it was laying flat on her stomach. How could he have not seen this before. "Are you... um... going to... um have a baby?" The Doctor was quiet and didn't know what to do so he stood up and started to pace.

River nodded as a few more tears ran down her face and hit the floor. The Doctor then stopped pacing and picked up River so she was standing on the tip of her toes, and held her to his chest with all of his strength.

"Oh River, River, River, River... What have you done this time?"

"It's yours love." River's voice was wet and cracked from crying.

"Well thats good. Wait, what? But how did that happen?"

"I'm perfectly sure you know how that happened." River chuckled a little.

"I know how _it_ happened, I just can't believe it... that your... well, you know... I'm going to be a dad!" The Doctor smiled; then frowned. Every child he has ever had, he has lost. How would he keep this one safe?

"Yes Love, that is what I was trying to say. That I'm pregnant, and I'm afraid very very afraid that we will lose her. I don't want anything to happen to her Sweetie, like what happened to me..."

The Doctor hugged her harder. "Nothing will happen River. I swear that I will keep both you and her safe, and if anything happens then its my fault and I will get her AND you back! How do you know its a girl?"

River pushed back a little staying in the enclosed circle of The Doctor's arms and looked up at him through wet eyes.

"I don't know if it's a girl yet, but I hope it is, and if it is, I want her name to be Alice or Elizabeth, or both."

The Doctor looked down at River with a smile on his face. "Why those names, and what if its a boy River?"

She smiled back. "Look the meanings of the names up and I haven't thought of any boy names yet..."

"I know what they mean River. How long did you known, and why haven't you told me before?" Now The Doctor was getting back to the point.

"Not long. Only about a month and a half, and I didn't know how to tell you sweetie." She laid her head on his chest listening to his two hearts beat. Oh how she loved that sound. "I knew that it would be hard for me to tell you so I had to come up with a plan to where I wouldn't run when trying to tell you, so I asked what happened when Amy told you. I was curious and scared. Now I am even more scared than ever..." At this she started to cry again even harder than ever, and buried her face into The Doctor's chest, making his shirt wet from her tears.

As softly as he could the Doctor kissed the top of Rivers head; resting his head on top of it speaking at a fast pace. "Nothing, NOTHING, will happen to you and our baby River..." He took River's face in his hands and kissed her softly, and placed his forehead on hers and smiled, staring into her eyes. "Well then lets break the news to Amy and Rory that they are going to be grandparents, shall we?"

* * *

The Doctor and River arrived at the Pond house and knocked on the blue door as rain poured hard, thunder cracked, and lightning lit up the door making itself noticed in the dark shadows. Behind the door they could hear locks being turned and someone sigh loudly in exasperation. The door opened a little due to a chain linked to the door and the wall. A red headed lady gave a loud gasp and closed the door. The next second the door flew open and a cheerful Amy stood in the door way.

"River! Doctor! Rory we have company!" She flung herself at her daughter and son-in-law; pulling them into hugs.

"Who is it?" Rory said coming around the corner carrying a spatula. "Hey its my one and only daughter and the Doctor! Please come in. Its raining and no-one shall be getting sick, not is this house any way."

River walked in squeezing The Doctor's hand as hard as she could, with a forced smile spread out across her face. _Well dad... _River thought. She felt like she was going to throw up. From nervousness, and the baby. "Hi mum, hi dad... How are you two?"

"We are good and your just in time in time for dinner that your father is so kindly burning..." Said Amy looking over her shoulder at Rory. "Well, come on into the living room dinner is almost done."

Amy walked down the hall and too the right, towards the kitchen, and disappeared. River looked up at The Doctor and whispered "I cant do it. I want to leave now, please..."

"OK please loosen your death grip on my hand a little, and we haven't even been here for ten minutes. You, no, WE need to tell them much sooner than later. And when I say sooner I mean now, and later means never." He smiled down at River, kissed her forehead, and pulled her down the hall through the kitchen past Rory, through the dinning room, to the living room and sat on the couch with her their hands still entwined together.

During dinner everyone sat around the table in pure silence. Every now and then, only small talk broke the speechless family dinner.

The Doctor was the first to break the silence. "So how long has it been this time Amy?"

Amy swallowed a bite of food, then looked up at The Doctor. "Last time we saw you two was Just after Christmas about half a year ago. So not to long ago we saw you two run off together on another adventure. You looked so happy that day it made me cry! I can't wait till you two really get married, and go on every imaginable adventure. I remember my wedding day-"

"OUR wedding day," Rory cut in.

"OK mister correction," Amy said while rolling her eyes. "I remember that one object that was borrowed and blue, I think called the TARDIS with a very handsome man in it crashing the wedding, but it was no big deal."

The table grew silent again for quite awhile and no one exactly knew what to start a conversation on. For the longest time River just pushed her food around her plate not really remembering where she was until Amy called her name and asked if she was OK.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not very hungry, and lasagna isn't really my favorite."

"Well we have plenty of left overs in the fridge. I always cook to much, and your mum says its a waste of food. Which it is, but I take some to the hospital all the time." Rory smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you though."

"Are you sure darling?" Amy asked.

"Yes mum, I'm sure I am fine! I just don't fell good!"

Amy and Rory looked at River in amaze. They had never seen her act like that before during dinner. The Doctor shoved a piece of food in his mouth and acted like nothing happened. River sat back in her chair, arms crossed and stared into space. She relaxed a little when she felt the Doctor put a hand on her knee to comfort her.

Rory put down his fork and stared at River through thin eyes. "Are you two OK? You haven't talked much and I feel like neither of you are in a happy mood. River you haven't taken one bite, and Doctor you scarfed yours down like you have never eaten."

Amy saw a few tears fall down her daughters face. "River?" She scooted her chair back to get up.

The Doctor started talking with his mouth full of food and not even caring. "Well there is a perfectly explanation for this. See River is upset because we ran into a very good friend and he just die-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" River got up and walked right out the front door.

Doctor stood and said "excuse me" and walked out to follow River to the TARDIS. And just like that Amy and Rory were left stranded with so many questions.

* * *

"River, open up the door!" He pounded on the door of her old bedroom. "River!" He also had his sonic at hand but didn't dare use it unless he really had to. A war was not what he wanted. "River So-!"

River threw the door open as hard as she could and stood there with tears of frustration running down her face. She started to bark back with her cracked and wet voice, not really caring what happened. "What do you want from me right now? Cant you see that I am not in the mood to talk! Im emotional and don't want to see anyone right now!"

"River, their worried! Amy and Rory! You know your PARENTS who CARE and LOVE YOU! They would do _anything_ for you, but you just got up and walked away! They are scared!" Doctor was out of breath and only stood there staring at River until she walked to her bed and sat there.

River sat there on the bottom bunk for a few minutes in pure silence; thinking to her self what she had done. The next thing she knew, and last thing she could remember, was The Doctor holding her to him and rocking her slowly as she cried. Listening to the soft four rhythm drum of his hearts.

* * *

River woke up wrapped in the warm blankets on her bed and realized she had fallen asleep while crying in The Doctors arms. And sure enough The Doctor had an arm wrapped around her still. _There goes the idea of the bunk beds again,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and sighed. _So this is what it its like being a normal mother and wife._ Not to long after that, The Doctor woke up to River turning in the bed to face him.

"Well then. There goes the idea of having bunk beds," said The Doctor in a tired voice. "I cant even remember how long it has been since I last slept."

"You don't sleep?"

"Do you honestly think I could without thinking I would wake up screaming from a nightmare? Yeah that's what I thought."

River shifted her gaze so she wasn't looking in The Doctors eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I just wish that it wouldn't be as hard as it was."

"You should really apologize to Amy and Rory. And now is better than never."

River sat up and climbed out of the bed while the Doctor sprawled out across it, and closed his eyes. River grabbed he stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other, and kneeled over with her eyes closed. The Doctor opened his eyes, got up, and leaded River to the bathroom.

"I'm fine. It was just a false alarm." She sat on top of the toilet seat. "I want to go see Amy and Rory though so I may apologize for what I did." River looked in the mirror and saw The Doctor rub a hand through his hair and straighten his bow tie.

"I need to talk to you first though. And maybe do a medical scan..." He smiled weary at her. He knew she hated medical scans.

"Ok lets talk first. Medical scan after Amy and Rorys." She wrapped her arms around her torso. She was going to miss being small and curvy.

"Ok, first off, have you been having anything strange happen that you think might not be from being pregnant?" The Doctor started to pace.

River now had her hands on her stomach seeing if she could find a bump. And she did. "Yes. I have been having nightmares almost every night."

"About what?"

"Lots of things." She stood up and pulled the Doctor into a hug.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Well. I guess we just wait and see what happens."

* * *

River knocked on her parents front door and when it opened to a very Tired looking Amy. She couldn't help but cry. Amy stepped out the front door and hugged River and whispered to her that everything would be OK. When Rory came to the door he asked everyone to come inside and sit in the living room while he got tea. When he came back with the tea River closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mum, dad, I wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I acted last night. I'm just worried something might happen... To mine and The Doctor's baby."

Amy set down her cup of tea and set her gaze on River. "I understand darling, and I know its hard. That's why Rory and I have decided to see if you guys needed help with anything. Like maybe a place to stay." She smiled hopefully.

Rory didn't like that idea at all. He would love to Have River stay, but River and the Doctor in their house... and then add Amy to that mess... PLUS River would be pregnant...

The Doctor put his arm around River and said, "We would love to stick around for awhile, but we have plans. Things to do, places to see, don't we River?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could travel a bit. Maybe we could see the Singing Towers of Darillium_._" River said coolly.

The Doctor frowned at the thought. "We will someday River."

With that, River and The Doctor were saying good bye and heading out the door.

Amy ran out after them remembering something important; in a panting voice she asked the only question that could start a hell of a nightmare. "Well if your Timelord Doctor, and River is both Timelord and human, can't that have a defect on the baby?"

River and Doctor looked at each other with wide eyes and didn't know what to say; this meant another chapter of there lives was started.

* * *

**Extra note: This started out as a story just between me and my friend, so sorry if its a bit rough or not what you usually read.**


	2. Nightmares and check ups

**Note: Ok so I have decided these first few chapters were missing a lot of important things, so I am fixing and editing them. So enjoy now that I have fixed, added, and deleted!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. The only Doctor Who things i really personally own are a dalek plushy, a my little pony shirt (Whaaa? ;]), a TARDIS lunchbox, and my blue book that I made.(Its dead by the way).**

* * *

A little girls voice could be heard in the distance. Now she yelled for something to stop. The little girl laid in bed; a bad nightmare was proceeding. She trashed around. A woman who was all but a blur, knelt next to the bed, shaking the little girls shoulders. She stopped yelling and trashing. Her eyes flew open. Pitch black eyes. She reached out for the blurry women. "Save me..."

River Song bolted up in bed; her hair flying on either side of her clammy, pale face. She was gasping for air, and was covered in sweat. One hand laid above her right heart; the other on her stomach. River pushed off her blankets and set her feet on the cold wood floor. She glanced at the clock that sat on the nightstand. 2:38 A.M.

Her stomach flipped. Running to the bathroom, she threw up in the sink. When she was done she rinsed it out.

In the mirror her reflection scared her. Her hair was a mess, so she brushed it back into a ponytail. She splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror once more. River didn't look much better than before, but she felt better. When she was almost out the door something in the mirror caught her eye. Backing up to the long mirror, she looked at her profile.

River placed both of her hands on her stomach and sighed. "Three months pregnant and I look like I ate a small balloon."

"I think swallowing planets is funnier." The Doctor stood in the door way with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up!" River laughed.

"Couldn't sleep?" The Doctor walked over to River, and placed his hands on top of hers."Wowzas! Your hot!"

River looked in the mirror; staring at their hands. She smirked. "I'm always hot love."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yes, you're always hot, and the most wonderful women I have ever met. But seriously, is everything ok?"

"Bad dream again. Maybe if you were in there with me they would go away."

The Doctor took his right hand, and started to rub River's swollen belly. "Last time I slept in there I woke up screaming, scaring you half to death. I wasn't even fully asleep!"

"Well, I woke up screaming to, cause you sent me to help with the weeping angles. That was three months ago, and before that, it was America. I will never forget the last month of that adventure. I had just found out I was a month pregnant. Someone else could have found out I was pregnant. Good thing I knew how to hide most of the sickness and what not. I also had to watch you die over and over again, and it was all my fault..." River turned her head to look back at The Doctor. They both dropped their hands. River wiped away the tears from her warm cheeks.

The Doctor closed his eyes. "River, there was a reason for sending you to both those places. If I didn't send you, we wouldn't be like this right now. However many days you were gone to the Byzantium though, I was freaking out. I had only seen you a week after you got back from America before you left again. I just wanted to be with you, and I knew something was on your mind. You just wouldn't tell me so I didn't push my luck of making you mad. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven."

"Yes, I know I am forgiven, but that's not the point right now." She grabbed The Doctor's cold hand with her warm one. "Please. Just tonight. I haven't been able to sleep cause I'm scared. Just tonight so I can get some rest."

"Fine." the Doctor kissed River then opened his eyes, and stared down at her."Only tonight."

They headed into the bedroom; the Doctor took off his coat and shoes. River sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed. Doctor walked across the room; not making the slightest noise, and sat next to River. She kissed him on the cheek, told him she loved him, then climbed under the blankets.

The Doctor climbed under the blankets too, crossed his hands over his chest, and stared at the ceiling of the TARDIS. Without the bunk bed in their shared room it looked much better. _Less childish_, he thought to his self. _But we didn't have to get rid of them. Bunk beds are cool!_ After a few minutes River was sound asleep. Doctor closed his eyes eyes and relaxed. "I love you too River."

* * *

When River woke up her back was against the wall, and the Doctor was on the edge of the bed. He was snoring, but it wasn't loud and annoying. It was quiet and soft. The Doctor went to roll over, but instead fell to the floor. River sat up and started laughing.

"You just laugh. Wait till you fall out of the bed." The Doctor stood up and rubbed his shoulder, then his neck.

River climbed out of the bed. "Thats not funny. Now leave so I can shower and get ready for the day."

The Doctor stood in the hallway; shoes and coat on. "Today we are going to go see Amy and Rory. I want Rory to check on you and see if everything is ok."

River grabbed her towel and clothes, and walked out into the hallway. "Sounds fine to me. Only one thing though. I don't want to know the gender yet."

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned. "Good, either do I."

* * *

When River got out of the shower, she found The Doctor waiting for her in the main part of the TARDIS. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, a sad expression on his face.

"Are you ok sweetie?" River asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just... thinking." the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, Ok. I'm ready whenever you are." She smiled. She couldn't wait!

"I'm ready. I just want to show you something before we go." He smiled and grabbed River's hand. "Close your eyes and don't peek."

He lead her down the hall, an stopped at the very end. "You can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes; in front of her was a wooden door, just like the other bedroom doors.

"Whats in there?" She asked looking up at The Doctor.

"Why don't you open up the door and look for yourself. I think you'll be pleased in what you find." He smiled back at her, happiness gleaming in his green eyes.

River let go of the Doctor's hand, and reached out for the door. The cool melt felt good under her fingers. Slowly she turned the knob, and pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway, tears started to fill her eyes.

The walls were a soft yellow, a brown rocking chair sat in one corner, a white dresser in the other. In the center of the room was a small round rug that matched the walls, and at the far end of the room sat a white wooden crib.

River turned around as a tear rolled down her face. Except she wasn't sad. She was very happy and pleased. The Doctor walked over to her and wiped the tear from her face with his finger. "Your so human," he whispered.

River smiled as more tears fell. "I love it. Its perfect, and all I could ask for."

Doctor grinned back, entwining his fingers in hers. "I knew you would." He leaned down and kissed her. "I also set up a for when... well... you know."

River pulled her hand away, and backed up, eyes closed, and her arms wrapped around her torso. She started to laugh. The Doctor grew confused.

"Come here," River said, "you need to feel this." She was laughing softly still.

The Doctor walked over to her and stuck out his hand. River grabbed it, and placed it on her stomach, a little to the side, her hands on top of his one. Her eyes were still closed, and the Doctor closed his relaxing a little. He felt something move. His eyes flew open, and he pulled his hand away in a flash. He held his hand in his other while River laughed.

"Ok...that was..." Doctor scratched his face, "...um...different..."

"Well we better get use to it. Six more months of that..." River let out a loud sigh.

The Doctor chuckled nervously thentapped the tip of her nose. "I believe we are ready to go see Amy and Rory, yes?"

* * *

River, the Doctor, and Amy sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Amy and River were talking about what they have been up to while the Doctor glared at the wall.

"So Doctor," Amy said in her heavy Scottish accent,"how are you, and are you excited?"

"I have been fine." He shifted his gaze over to River. "And River and I are very excited to have someone new to our lives." He shifted his gaze back to the wall.

"River, have you thought of any names?" Amy was fidgeting in her seat.

River looked down at the ground and chewed at the inside of her cheek before speaking. "I have thought of _A_ name, otherwise we don't really have a finale decision yet. If it's a boy Doctor wants it to be Aryan or Jacob. If it's a girl I want it to be Alice Elizabeth Pond." River looked at Amy as she chewed on her cheek some more.

Amy put her hand on River's shoulder. "Those are wonderful names. Until the baby is born though, we can cross our fingers and hope for a girl though, right?"

"Hm. Yeah. I guess so." She smiled. A little girl with bows in her hair, and little stuffed teddy bears and bunnies…

The two women watched the Doctor skeptically as he got up and went over to the fish tank. He started making funny faces at them, and tapped the glass. Then the two went back to talking.

Amy went to her serious mother mode; setting her hands in her lap. "Why do you want the last name to be Pond though, love? Can't the last name be Song?"

"I want the last name to be Pond, so if anything ever happens to me or The Doctor then you and dad can take her in as your own with out being questioned or tracked by anyone." River still stared at her husband. _I don't know how I'm going to survive looking after him and a baby. _She smiled to herself.

In the next second Rory walked out the door to the check up rooms. "Melody Pond." A smile spread out across his face.

The two women stood up and headed towards the door. River grabbed The Doctor's hand, pulling him along; making him sad when he couldn't see the fish tank anymore. Amy fallowed along behind them.

"Hows my girl, and are you ready?" Rory lead them to the ultra sound room.

"I'm fine. Just a tad bit nervous is all." River gripped The Doctor's hand a little bit harder. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to calm her.

"It'll be ok River," Rory and Amy said in unison.

"Hi honey." Amy walked over to her husband and kissed him, then sat in one of the two chairs in the room.

Rory looked down at his clip bored he was carrying and started to speak. "Melody i'm going to need you to come lay down over here." He gestured to the cot.

After Rory asked her a few questions and checked her for anything, they got started. Every once and a while Rory would make an unsatisfied face at the screen, but never said anything. He wrote something on the bored. The only sound in the still room was pencil on paper.

"Doctor, can I speak to you in the hall please." Rory walked out; The Doctor behind hime.

River and Amy looked at each other. "Probably guy stuff," River said in an agitated tone. Amy nodded.

The guys walked back into the room in silence. The Doctor sat in the second chair, next to Amy, and placed his hands in his lap.

"Well, Doctor, Melody," he addressed them both,"Thank you for coming in. Amy and I hope to see you soon. Hopefully before the next six months." He glared at The Doctor.

Amy And River giggled while The Doctor twiddled his thumbs. "My Flying skills are not that bad. We all know it just the TARDIS being stub-" A human scream emerged from down the hall, and ended in a dog like howl.

The Doctor Jumped up. "What. Was. That?"

* * *

**Note: Take a wild guess at what it is. And what do you think the gender will be? Reviews and ideas are welcome!**


	3. Lying and Hiding

**Note: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to the 3 people I know that are actually reading this. I wish more people would read it. I really should have been working on homework (like and art assignment!)**

**Disclaimer: Hey! You there! Yeah! You the one who has a beating heart or two, (I hope you have a beating heart! Although zombies are welcome!) I do not own Doctor Who!**

* * *

In the ultra sound room The Doctor glared at Rory; Rory glared back. Amy and River sat wide eyed.

"That was nothing." Rory didn't move a muscle after he spoke.

"It was a girl. Patient. Down the hall. It was also a dog. No a wolf."

The Doctor popped his neck. "Werewolf isn't she?"

Rory closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "Yes, and you are not going to interfere. At all. Cause if you do something is going to happen."

"To late. Sorry. River, you get back to the TARDIS. Amy pull the fire alarm. I want everyone out, Rory, just stay out of the way." With that The Doctor kissed River on the forehead, and ran down the hall; turning to the second to last door on the right.

A girl with brown short pixie hair laid in the hospital bed. Old jeans and a t-shirt. Her hands were tied to the bed railings, and her eyes were closed.

She breathed heavy and uneasily. The girl took a deep breath through her nose; smelling the air. One of her ears twitched. Her yes flew open. Her bright green eyes stared at the ceiling.

" I know you're there. I can smell you, and I could hear you. You might as well come in. Come to see the freak show eh?"

"I'm not here to make fun of you." Slowly he walked to the bed side, hands held in surrender. "I want to held. My name is The Doctor."

The girl gave a sinister chuckle. "So, they keep sending me doctors cause they think I'm mental, eh? Well news flash, I'm a dog. A female dog. I'm not crazy!" She chuckled more.

"I'm not that kind of doctor. Now when were you bitten?"

"January thirteenth. As in Friday the Thirteenth, and today is March twenty-eighth." A growl started to build in her chest. "For the first month I was locked up in a padded room cause I kept shifting. Then I was brought here. All the nurses say they are going to send me to Saint Mungos. One thing about that. That place isn't real. Its from Harry Potter. I know what they are going to do though. Put me down just like any other dog."

In the next moment the fire alarms went off. The girl started to growl like a wild pit bull tied to its dog house. She pulled free from the rope binding her to the bed. She sat up and reached for the upper part of her back. She pulled the bandages from her back, screaming as she did. It was covered in old and fresh blood. She climbed out of the bed; landing on her hands and knees.

"All I want is to be normal." She yelled and screamed, her nose grew into a snout, her teeth sharpened, ears pointed, and grew sandy brown fur. Her eyes stayed the same bright green color. She screamed and howled in pain and agony. Muscles twisted, nails grew hard and long, and a tail grew. Torn jeans and t-shirt laid next to the monster in the middle of the room. The wolf growled, her ears lay flat on her head, She was ready to pounce.

Doctor still held his hands up in surrender as he spoke. "G-good d-d-dog. Uh good g-g-g-girl. Rory was right. I should NOT had interfered." He slowly backed out the door, and dashed down the hall. No one was in sight; the fire alarms still went off. The wolf bounded after The Doctor, howling and barking. The Doctor turned the corner and found his self at a dead end.

"Oh come on. It's not even a full moon. I know its because there is too much wolf saliva, and you have to change everyday for the first few months. Can we just take a minute and talk like good citizen like uh people?"

She barked and came to a halt. She growled. She was getting hungry.

"OK I didn't know that I made you mad."

She barked again.

"So you think this is my fault?" The Doctor stared at her wide eyed. She growled this time. "Wait. Did you say that the lady with the fluffy hair that was just here did this to you? She let you get bitten? Well I know River would have told me, unless it was no big deal. Its not a big deal, but it's not fair to you."

The wolf growled more and she started for The Doctor again.

Rory ran around the corner, and hit the wolf in the back of the head with the handle of a broom. She winced, and hit the tiled floor.

"I told you that this was going to be bad." Rory held the broom at his side.

"No. You said that something would happen. You didn't say something BAD would happen." The Doctor gave a cheeky smile.

Rory glared at The Doctor in disgust.

"I never learned her name. What's going to happen now? Why didn't you tell me there was a magical creature in the hospital?" The Doctor crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I didn't tell you cause they were going to take her and put her down before you got here, but plans tried to cure her. Now they really have to put her down for another attack. She's fifteen, American, we don't know how she got here, and her name is Rachel. Satisfied now?"

"Yes I am. I'm very sorry I didn't listen." The Doctor sighed.

"OK. Now get back to Melody. She doesn't like being alone right now. Anything can happen." Rory rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Take care of her, Please. She is my daughter."

Doctor chuckled. "Oh, I will take care of her alright. Thank you Rory. We will see you soon."

* * *

"So where to now?" River stood by the TARDIS door; hands behind her back. A Smile shown on her face.

"I was thinking Italy, so we could enjoy a nice dinner together. I have just one question to ask you though. Why didn't you tell me that you let someone get bitten by a wolf?" He stood just a few feet away from River.

"I never thought it would be important. We met in a forest in America, and later that day she fell into a stream. A wolf jumped out and attacked her, trying to get some meat I guess. I never saved her..." She looked down at he floor in shame.

The Doctor walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "River, you should have told me this. We could have saved her, but its to late now. Lying and keeping things from each other has to stop. It's not safe and we will never learn."

River looked The Doctor in the eyes and frowned. "You say that, but will never mean it. We keep hiding things. It was a month and a half before I told you I was pregnant, cause I was scared. We lie and hide things, and you do it constantly." She started to cry and her voice cracked. "I don't even know I can raise a child with you lying and hiding things that don't need to be. So, if you will excuse me, I am going to go get ready for dinner." With that she walked down the hall to her room.

Doctor sighed. A tear ran down his emotionless face. "There are things I wish I could tell you. I would if I could. I just can't break your hearts now. Just not yet. River, only if you understood."

He stood there, not knowing what to do.

Later that evening Doctor and River had a great time together in Italy. They had dinner and went on a walk. The place was beautiful; they kept walking.

River wore a long sleeve white dress, tights and a pair on heels. Might as well wear them while she can. She wrapped her arms around herself, and shivered again the wind.

"I didn't think it would be this cold." Her teeth chattered.

Doctor took off his coat; wrapping it around River. He grabbed her hand, and they walked in silence back to the TARDIS. Doctor unlocked the door; holding it open for River. A lovely smile on his perfect face.

River stopped in the doorway looking up at Doctor. "Nice dinner, pulling out my chair, a walk in the park, lending me you coat, and holding the door open for me." She put one hand on his chest; the other on his shoulder. "I like this date better than our first one when I poisoned you." She laughed.

"I agree." He laughed too.

River started to lean in, but Doctor placed his pointer finger on her lips. As if telling her to be quiet.

"I haven't given you a complement yet." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Bringing her closer. "You look very nice in white. I kinda wish we had a real wedding, so I could have seen you in a wedding dress."

She shook her head and laughed. "I told you I'm not much of a wedding person. I liked our wedding." She leaned in for a kiss; closing the space between them.

* * *

That night she laid in bed covered in sweat. The days good beings couldn't stop the nightmare from coming. She twisted and turned in bed; talking in her sleep. The little girl from the dream before was underwater. Deep under water. Black deathly waves forced her down farther. She splashed around, kicked, and started to choke. Water filled her tiny fragile lungs. She hit the ocean floor in silence.

River woke up crying. "DOCTOR! SWEETIE!"

Doctor ran in. "What is it? Are you ok? River?" He sat in the bed hugging her.

"Help her. Help her. Please..." River kept crying.

Doctor held her close and rocked her.

* * *

**Extra Note: Any ideas for the next chapter? And reviews are great! Sorry if there is anything confusing in the chapters. I have tried to go back and edit multiple times before posting!**


	4. One mad River

**Note: Sorry this is a bit of a weird chapter. I wanted to give River her gun back thanks to citizenofwhoville123 for reminding me that River can kick butt. I love history so I thought this would be fun to try and went for it. The Salem Witch Hint interests me very much for some reason. I meant to upload this on Sunday for Doctor/River anniversary, but got busy. I have been putting homework off forever. So tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who Johnny Depp would be The Doctor, Helena Bonham-Carter would be the companion, and River would never leave for Dirillium( I can't spell it!). There for I will never own Doctor Who because I am just insane and mad!**

* * *

She used her spoon to push around her oatmeal. River wasn't in the greatest of moods; The Doctor thought maybe it was just mood swings from being four months pregnant. When she woke up she was smiling at him and seemed to be in a better mood than she has ever been. He told her good morning, kissed her on the cheek, then went to get himself breakfast as usual. Did he do something wrong?

The Doctor stood up from his seat when River pushed her bowl away, grabbed it, and put it in the sink. He then walked over to Rivers chair, pulled it out a little, and knelt down next to it. River crossed her arms over her chest and rested them on her round belly; looking anywhere but at his face, and his sweet soft eyes, and his lips that formed a perfect smile… She shook the image of him out of her mind. She was still mad.

"River, whats wrong? Did I do something wrong? Will you tell me so I can fix what ever I did." She could tell how sorry and sad he was by the tone of his voice.

"Hmph." He should have to figure it on his own, she thought.

"River love, what did I do?" He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off and closed her eyes. "Would a adventure make it better for now?" Maybe that would cheer her up enough tho tell him later.

She gave the faintest smile. Of course she wouldn't refuse a adventure. They stood up, and The Doctor placed a quick kiss on her lips before she could refuse or object.

"New-England sixteen-ninety-two is our time and place, so dress appropriate for the occasion."

With that River walked to their bedroom, and The Doctor to the consul.

* * *

When River walked out The Doctor was dressed and ready. River was also ready. She was wearing a tight three quarter sleeve black pilgrim shirt, with a black fluffy skirt that flowed to the floor, and her hair was pulled back in a bun. In one hand she held her gun holster with the gun in it; the other held a pendant. The chain was silver, and had a pink stone shaped heart on the end of it. It was made of rose quartz stone. The stone standing for love.

The Doctor studied her carefully looking for an answer on why she needed the pendant. He knew she was going to take her gun cause she was just River and she could. She set her gun holster on the TARDIS floor and slipped the pendant around her neck. Her round stomach disappeared; leaving no trace that it ever existed. It was a perception filter. River knelt down, picked up the holster, and buckled it around her waist; pulling her shirt down to hide it.

"Ready," she said in a calm voice. That was the first she had spoken all morning.

The Doctor noticed she didn't seem as mad. maybe she just needed a adventure, or she wasn't feeling loved today and the rose quartz cheered her up a little. Either way it was hint to she was so upset. He walked up to river, wrapped his arm around her slender waist, (oh how he missed that. Even though the baby belly was also cute.), and guided her to the doors. He threw them open, revealing a queer little village.

"welcome to Puritan New England, sixteen-ninety-two. The Salem Witch Trials." He smiled down at her knowing she would love this.

River took a step out of the blue box and looked around. There were people everywhere. People selling fruits and baked goods, children laughing, parents talking, a black smith, a butcher, and even a painter. She turned back around to look at The Doctor. He stood there, but there was no TARDIS.

"Where did-?" She points at hims.

"It go? MayI remind you it has an invisible mode." He laughed at her.

"Oh yeah. I sat in the Oval Office watching you get tackled while they didn't know I was there."

The Doctor glared at her, then focused his eyes on something in the distance. River turned around t follow his gaze to an small angry group of people.

"The person in the center, they think she's a witch." His voice was a whisper next to her ear.

She whispered back to him, still looking at the group. " She's not a witch though. She isn,t even human."

The Doctor kissed her neck; smiling. "Arn't you clever." He started to walk off towards the group of people; River following along.

* * *

She sat on the bench outside the bar; watching The Doctor talk to one of the angry men. Moments later her returned with the girl; tugging her by her wrist. She was very pale, and had dark black hair, her clothes and hands were covered in dirt and stains. The girl tried to pull away from The Doctor's grip but it was no use. River stood up; letting the girl sit. River and The Doctor stared at the girl. She just sat there, lips tight, arms crossed, and a deadly look in her eyes.

"Where are you from?" The Doctor stared at the girl.

"Non of your damn business," she replied back.

"I don't' want to cause trouble. Were are you from?" The Doctor crossed his arms. He wasn't crossed; just curious.

"A planet in the third quadrant galaxy. Wouldn't' you know Doc." She said this as if they were old friends. River fidgeted uncomfortably.

"How do you know who I am?" He was confused. He's never met this girl in his life. Was she from his future?

"Your all over the news on my planet. The last Timelord. KIlled. By her." She nodded her chin in River's direction. River's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't think. " I knew you didn't really die though. I knew you loved her. River. and still do. I know your secret you have been hiding from the entire universe. A new TimeLord." River began to hyperventilate. The Doctor was growing scared. "Do you know what anyone could do if they got hold of River again, or the baby? They would kill River and the baby! Then they would come after you DOC-TOR!" The girl stood up; jabbing a finger in The Doctor's chest.

"STOP IT!" River pleaded. Her brain was flooding with memories of what they did to her, and what they could do to her baby.

"Thats why I'm here. Making people think there are witches amongst them, so when you got here they would think you were one to. I brainwashed some of the village girls to think they were bewitched by one of the African men." The Girls skin started to turn green and scaly. She was a dragon from a planet called Malitia Lacerta. A smile mischievous smile widened over her face. Then she started yelling for help. "HELP! HELP! THEIR HURTING ME! HELP! ANYONE HELP ME"

People started shouting and ran over to help the girl. River was still panicking from what the girl had said. The Doctor grabbed the girls wrist and started to talk through clenched teeth. "Stop this! We Don't want any harm! Just explain to us what is going on!"

The girl pulled on her wrist, but The Doctor didn't loosen his grip. She kicked him in the shin causing to let go and fall to the ground. River looked at him and pulled out her gun; trying to shoot the dragon that was now there instead of the girl. The dragon grabbed the end of River's pendant and snapped the chain; running away in the opposite direction of the people heading their way. People gasped as river round stomach appeared. River finally got a good aim at the dragon and shot it.

"SHES A WITCH!" A women yelled from the crowed. People started running in every direction.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and ran to the TARDIS; snapping his fingers for the door to open. He ran up to the consul and started pulling levers. River followed him, fixing his mistakes. Oh was she furious now. She spun her gun around her finger, then pointed it at The Doctor. He had about two seconds to duck. The deadly laser from her gun searing the wall.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled at her. What was she thinking!

River was really crossed. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Its our anniversary! And you FORGOT!" She sat down on the launch chair; rubbing her hands over her eyes. She was tired, and hormonal. She was completely defeated.

The Doctor stood there thinking. How could he forget? He walked down the hall wanting to clear his mind. Stopping half way to the bedroom he banged his head on the wall. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" He punched the wall now. "HOW COULD I FORGET! IM SO STUPID!" He punched the wall again then sank to the ground.

When his mind was clear, he went back to go tell River he was sorry. He walked around the corner finding River fast asleep in the chair. Carefully he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. laying her on the bed her gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You probably can't hear me River, but i'm sorry I forgot. m such and idiot. You'll never forgive me. Why did you have to marry someone like me. I don't deserve you." The Doctor didn't know how he would make it up to her. "I'm such an idiot. Happy anniversary River." He kissed her on the forehead again and walked out of the room; processing every possible way to make it better the next day.

But you're my idiot, River thought to her self. She smiled to herself in her half sleep.

* * *

**Extra Note: What did you think? Malitia Lacerta is Latin for malice lizard by the way...**


	5. Bloody Poltergeist

**Note: Ok i'm sorry this chapter does not have Amy and Rory... I have to write a chapter with them, and go back to my other chapters and fix things, and get a chapter of explanation of what has ben going on. If you have an Idea of what is going on so far tell me! I love reviews and they encourage me! I have had only one person review, and I give them all on my thank you's! I think thats all!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I day dream(which I do a LOT of) I will never own Doctor who... Also, minor mentioning of a character of ****The Darkest powers series. I Also do not own those!**

* * *

River sat in bed, blankets pulled up, breakfast on the nightstand, and pen in hand. She wrote and drew in her diary. She stopped fro a moment, then continued. She stopped again and closed her eyes. She stifled a yawn. Six hours later she woke up. She lanced at the clock through blurry eyes. 2:54 P.M.

The Doctor walked in, a cup of water in hand. "Hello sleepy head." He walked over to her and handed her the water.

"Than-" Her voice was cracked and rough._  
_

"Uh-oh." The Doctor put his fingers to his lips, thinking. He placed his hand on River's forehead. "Well, you feel like you have a fever. "He sat on the bed.

"I can't be si-" She coughed. A frown formed on her face. Great.

"I feel like you should be making frog noises any second." He sighed. "Why don't you shower and I will make you some food. Then you can get some rest. Don't talk unless for an emergency." He stood up, and helped River out of the bed.

She placed her hands on her large round belly. "I hope nothing bad will happen to the baby, or have any problems." She had forgotten she wasn't aloud to talk.

"River, don't speak. Your voice will come back faster if you don't talk. Now I can make you a sandwich, spaghetti, or fly soup." The Doctor snickered under his breath.

River gave him the I-really-hate-you glare, and held up her pointer finger, indicating she wanted the first.

"Okay, sandwich it is" He clapped his hands together. "I will also bring you some tea and medicine, and no you don't."

River headed to the bathroom; The Doctor to the control center of the TARDIS. He pulled some leavers and pressed a button; their destination popped up on the monitor. Universe 108. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ The Doctor then walked to the kitchen and grabbed everything he needed. Bread, strawberry jelly, peanut butter, butter knife, plate, glass mug, and the tea. He got the tea started on the oven, and made her sandwich. He placed the ready sandwich on the table. A brown package sat on there. Untouched... It read **'**_**To the Songs, Love the ponds.'** Oh ya! I was suppose to give this to River! Amy gave it to me when we last saw them! _The kettle started to steam giving a agitating high squeal sound. Doctor turned off the oven and poured some tea into the mug. Grabbing the plate, mug, and package, he walked to River's room.

River layer in her bed, the blankets pulled up. The Doctor walked over and sat on the beds edge. River then slowly sat herself up and grabbed the plate; taking small bites of food.

"I kinda forgot about this. Amy gave it to me awhile ago." He set the package in River's lap.

She handed him the plate, grabbed the mug, took a sip, and handed it back to him. The package still sat in her lap as she studied it. Finally she picked it up and tore off most of the brown paper. The first thing on top was a little purple and grey striped stuffed cat that was smiling. The second item was a picture of Amy and Melody when they were little, and another of The Doctor and her laughing and dancing. The last item sat at the bottom. River pulled out the object and unfolded it. It was a small light brown blanket with stars and the word dream across it in white.

River smiled then put the blanket down on her lap. She grabbed the plate and tea; she continued eating.

The Doctor picked up the striped cat, and stared at it skeptically. "I didn't know cats could smile."

River laughed but ended with a cough. She was done eating now. The Doctor took the plate, mug, and dishes from earlier. When he walked back in from leaving the room, he had a bottle of medicine. He poured some into the small measuring cup and handed it to River.

"That should help. Rory gave it to me so if you ever got sick." He rocked on the balls of his feet.

The TARDIS shook violently; the lights went out. The Doctor fell hitting his head on the nightstand. He pulled out his sonic and got up. "Hang on River let me turn on the light." He turned it on and turned around. "River are you OK? I don't know what just-"

River was gone. The doll and pictures left behind. _Where did she go! What happened!_

The Doctor ran down the TARDIS corridors; his feet slapping against the floor. He got to the door and threw it open. "No, no, no, NO!" He closed it and ran over to the monitor. He typed in universe 108. The information he was looking for popped up.

He put his hands over his mouth; talking into them, muffling is voice. "How could I forget? Breath. Relax. She'll be fine," The Doctor decreed himself. "Ghost realm. Universe one-oh-eight is ghost realm. How could I forget? They know! The ghost know about the baby! They know its not one-hundred percent a-, BREATH! IT'S FINE!"

He marched right out the TARDIS door, slamming it behind him. White hollow gram like figures floated around freely. Disappearing and and appearing out of no where. He walked up to a ghost of a girl who looked about 17 before she died. _I hope she can help._

"Excuse me. I'm looking for someone who can help me. See, my wife is missing, but she isn't dead. So we shouldn't be here." He had his hands in his pockets. The right one gripped the sonic.

The ghost girl pointed to another ghost sitting at a hologram like desk.

"Your going to want to talk to him." She dropped her hand back to her side. "And do you know of any necromancers? I need one to take a message for me."

"I do know of one. Her name is Chloe. To get her attention just yell out her name, and if your telekinetic just throw a few things, and she should respond. Thank you for your help."

The ghost disappeared; The Doctor ran to the ghost sitting at the desk. It was busy writing. He held a hologram like pencil and paper._ Every thing is like a hologram! _The Doctor stood in front of him, hands on his knees, panting hard.

Without looking up the ghost spoke. "Welcome to undead guest services. Please state your name, and past relative name, so I may find them."

The Doctor stood up strait; pointing his sonic at the ghost. "I. Want. My. Wife. Where is she? She isn't dead, and you bloody poltergeist took her!"

The ghost looked at The Doctor, then looked back down. "State your name, and pa-" The ghost froze.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked again. "TELL ME NOW!"

The sonic started to make a rather annoyed sound; The Doctor released the button. _If he wants to play hard, then so can I! _"Follow me please," the ghost said in a weak voice.

* * *

The Doctor was lead into an underground building. The air was cold and damp. The lights flickered off and on in blinding fashions. The ghost stopped at the door to the main halls. Mazes and mazes of white walls and floors...

"This is as far as I can go. Follow the halls, and she should be at the very end." He turned around and disappeared. "Good luck..." His voice sounded off in the distance.

It was silent. The atmosphere. The lights flickered, a few sparks falling from one about ten feet away. The Doctor shivered. While he walked down the corridors he held his sonic out in front of him. Ready to attack if needed. A moist moldy smell filled the area; The Doctor crinkled his nose and covered it with his hand. The lights flickered for a third time, but they didn't come back on for about a minute. From around the corner came a green light.

He followed the light around the corner to a door made out of glass. The lights turned back on; the rooms walls were dark gray with read splatters, the floor was also covered in splatters, covering the chipped concrete. A Whimper of sadness and pain came from inside. He knocked on the glass calling River's name.

He tried to open the door. Locked. _Dang it!_ He tried the pass code lock. Password denied. _Dang it!_ Frustrated, The Doctor tried his sonic. The blasted door didn't unlock. _Dang_ it! He backed up from the door, his back hitting the opposite wall. He took a deep breath.

"Only one way left to do this. River if you're in there, back away from the door!"

He ran strait forward; his arms wrapped around his head. When he hit the glass, it shattered under his weight. He fell to the ground; Rolling over onto his back. The lights went out again. The green light came from the farthest corner. Still looking at the corner The Doctor stood up.

The lights turned back on, and in the corner sat River. She was pale as snow, and her head laid back against the wall, eyes closed and the brown blanket clutched in her hands. On her wrist was a metal wrist band with a little green light. _That is one bright light. _The Doctor walked over to River and felt her pulse. There were two, but one was short and heavy. This wasn't good. He shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes slightly.

"I can't breath," she murmured, "I can't breath. I can't see..."

The Doctor scooped her up. Her head laid on his shoulder. She was freezing.

"It's ok. I'll get you back to the TARDIS. Blimey you're heavy!"

He walked to the broken door. Glass crunching under his feet. As soon as he walked through the glassless door, an alarm sounded off. He ran down the halls, running out of breath... running out of time... _Come on, come on! Run faster you old man!_

The door was in sight... something grabbed him around the ankle; pulling it out from under him. River, still unconscious, crashed to the floor with a cracking thud. The Doctor fell face first, and his nose and jaw snapped.

* * *

It was dark.. a beeping sound, no two beeping sounds, were in the distance. It was warm and soft were she laid. She slowly opened her eyes. It was dimly lighted, where ever this place was. She tried sitting up, but her head was too heavy, and she had some kind of tubes hooked up to her. _ Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep... _The lights turned on; The Doctor then stood next to the cot.

"Hey." That was all he said. His face was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"So how do you feel?'

She coughed. Her eyes still half closed. "Sore, sick, tired, hungry, confused... what in the name of sanity happened? Last thing I remembered is taking that awful medicine my father gave you."

"Poltergeist." He sighed. " You were taken away by ghost. I had to find you, and when I did I broke a glass door to the room you were in. You had this weird metal band on your wrist. It was trying to kill... um... you. You were unconscious , so I tried to carry you out, but was dragged down by zombies. I broke my nose and jaw. I'm better now, but you though... I dropped you when they pulled me down. You had, and still have, a concussion. You have also been out cold for the past two days in the medical room." He did't tell her everything about what he knew.

"The fact that I was sick was killing me faster right?" She looked at her wrist. The flesh was raw from the band.

"Yes, it was killing you faster."

River gulped. Tears filling her eyes. "And the... the... baby?"

"The baby is fine." He smiled; gently pressing his lips to her forehead. _I can't tell her yet!_

"Now get some rest..."

She closed her eyes... letting the darkness engulf her...

* * *

**Note: Tell me what you think! Once again, I promise to get a chapter with Amy and Rory up! Also an explanation chapter! Tell me what you think will happen!**


	6. Truths Part one

**Note before note: Updated towards the end of this chapter and fixed things!**

**Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't been on for awhile! I have had a concussion from softball and have not been able to do anything. I am going to edit and fix this chapter when I can and repost it. I have not started the next chapter cause of my head, but i am going to figure it out. I might post oneshots for awhile to get me back to writing. I also only have a few days of school left so that means more daydreaming and planning time!**

******Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who then I wouldn't be sitting here eating a bowl of cereal of Lucky Charms at 8 in the morning before school. So Yeah I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

She drew in a breath of air. Her head was spinning. She choked on her tears as she gripped his hand harder. When would this ever end?

"River?" The Doctor's eyes started to water. "River, please listen to me. Wake up. Its just a dream! River its just a dream! Wake up!" He had been trying to wake her up for the last hour, but she just wouldn't wake up. The Doctor was terrified. Why wouldn't she wake up? He tried pushing on her shoulder again. She was trashing even more than what she was an hour ago.

Using his freehand he pushed the blankets off their bed so she wouldn't get over heated, or tangled in them from her trashing. River let go of The Doctor's hand, and started to clench the sheets in her fists. An ear piercing scream filled the bedroom. She was NOT ok.

The pillow River had been laying her head on flew across the room from River throwing it. The Doctor stood up; walking to River's side of the bed. "River please wake up..." His bottom lip started to quiver as he tried to hold back the tears. He knelt down next to the bed; holding her wrists down so she couldn't hurt herself. "River. River. Please. I need you to wake up. It's just a dream!"

He's seen something like this before. The man was having a night terror from being poisoned, and nearly killed himself my abusing himself in his sleep. This was like that, but much worse. And no poison. Just... he didn't know why this was happening. River wouldn't wake up, she was hurting herself, and she was going to hurt the baby inside of her. He slid his hands under her back, and the back of her knees to pick her up. When The Doctor tried to stand, but he fell back down. She was to heavy. Wrapping his arms under her armpits, he half dragged, half carried his wife off the bed, and out of the room. River still thrashed about. Punching and kicking, screaming and yelling.

She kicked against the ground; pushing back into The Doctor. Almost knocking him to the ground three times. When they finally got to the medical bay he put her on the cot; strapping her arms and legs to it. She tried to break free from the restrains. Arching her back at every wail of pain or horror, or scream she let out.

Running around the room in just his boxers, The Doctor gathered everything for the scanner. He started to put it together...

* * *

River sat it the center of the dark room, holding her knees to her chest. Choking on the thick air around her. She heard a scream from the next room over. The Doctor. Then another. Her child. It was torture to have to hear her loved ones being hurt. She couldn't do anything but cry and scream... the lights flickered on. In front of her stood a girl. The girl from the forest.

"I-im s-s-so s-sor-r-ry..." She started to cry more. The lights went out again then on.

Dragon girl. Lights out.

Light on. Ghost. Lights out.

Lights on. Walking dead. Lights out.

The lights kept going on and off. Faster every time.

NASA space suit.

Weeping angel.

Her arms wrapped around her, after having a miscarriage .

Her holding her dead child.

Then her dead Doctor.

The silence.

Faster and faster the lights went.

She found her self scooting back towards the wall. They were getting closer to her.

She buried her head between her knees. Crying out for someone to help her.

When she lifted her head her hearts stopped. Kovarian.

She scooted back more. Kovarian followed.

"No no no no no." She shook her head. Her back hit the wall. This was the end.

Kovarian stared down at her. "Hello sweetie." She spoke through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Amy! Rory!" The Doctor ran to their front door.

Rory threw the door open before The Doctor got to it. "What is it? Whats happened!" Amy appeared behind Rory; pulling her bathroom around her.

"It's River. She won't wake up and I don't know what to do! Help me!" Tears ran down his face.

Amy put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my Gosh." She pushed between Rory and The Doctor. Sprinting for the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rory on her heels.

Just outside the the medical bay door, The Doctor tried running in after Amy. Instead he tripped on his sweat pants he put on backwards, and crashing to the ground. Rory jumped over him as if he was a hurtle in a track field, and ran to River's side. River still trashed and screamed. The Doctor walked over to Amy and Rory.

"I don't know what to do." He started to cry again.

Rory looked at him with a strait face. " Could this have to do with..."

"No. No it shouldn't..."

Amy looked at the two men in front of her. "What are you talking ABOUT!" She was beyond angry.

"We will explain later Amy. Now is not the time!" The Doctor yelled.

Amy's eyes started to water. The Doctor had never yelled at her like this. " You better. Or so help me Doctor, you might never end up with a new face ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Another one of River's yells filled the room.

"Doctor! What do we do!" Even Rory the roman couldn't hold it together.

The Doctor paced around the room. He came to a halt. "Nightmare. Nightmare. NIGHTMARE!" He clapped his hands together. "What ever is scaring her is in her mind. Its not real. Shes controlling it. If we get something to either scare her in the real world to make her wake up while she is asleep, or someone so protective over her that she loves to talk her out of her sleep that should work. Of course those are both things she can only hear..."

Rory held his fingers to River's pulse point. "Doctor... her pulse is dropping..."

The Doctor froze. "No."

Amy looked bewildered. "What?"

"No." He shook his head. "No. No. No! NO! She doesn't die here! She doesn't! She can't die here!"

"How do you know that Doctor?"

"I just do Amy."

"Doctor! She's my daughter! You better tell me right now! Tell me the truth!"

"I AM AMY!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Rule number one..." Her voice was quiet and soft. She stood with her arms crossed.

The Doctor lost all his anger. The truth was like a switch. A stupid light switch. People just come along and turn it on when they want. His anger was replaced with a feeling he had never liked. That one dreadful feeling everyone feels on their life. The feeling of loss.

"The first time I saw River. The VERY first time. She sacrificed herself to save me... so I could be with her, and time wouldn't rewrite its self... I Didn't know who she was, and it broke her hearts to see such a brilliant women die..."

"Doctor!" Rory's voice came from across the room.

Amy and The Doctor snapped their heads around to see Rory holding a crying River. A fully awake River.

" River!" The Doctor and Amy rushed to their sides.

" What - how did y- I don't underst-" The Doctor stuttered.

Rory looked down at his daughter." I think she heard you."

The Doctor froze. "What?"

* * *

**Note: Im going to leave that there beacuse I promised a chapter and its either you get this or you wait another week or two. I thought this is better. Once again it's a partial cliff hanger. Please review and subscribe. Not a lot of people have done either of these and it makes me sad. Thanks for reading! XD**


	7. Truths Part two

**Note: Sorry this one is a bit long but I promise it has somewhat explanations and spoilers. I have been out with a concussion and my summer has started and its already packed. I would have posted this yesterday but I hung out with a friend and was to busy watching trailers for Brave. Also I did upload it but I forgot a few things. *le sigh* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and if I did it would be lame like my story.**

* * *

"Doctor...?" River still sat on the medical bay bed she was recently strapped to. Still hugged by her father. She wiped the tears from her face. "Wh-what did you say?"

The Doctor walked towards his wife in slow and cautious steps. He wondered if she really heard him, or if she heard something else. "River, what did you hear me say?"

Looking him dead in the eye, she spoke with a strong, clear voice. "I heard you talking to Amy about the first time you met me." Yep. She had hared him. Now what was he going to do?

The Doctor sat down on the bed next to River. "How much did you here?"

Rory stood up and walked over to Amy. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the room to give The Doctor and River time to discuss what she had heard about her dreaded future. The Doctor and River sat in silence for a few minutes; processing everything.

"I heard you tell my mother that the first time you met me, when I knew everything about you, and you didn't know who I was at all, that you watched me die..." She let the tears stream down her face. The Doctor wrapped his arms around River's shoulders, pulling her close to him. He planted soft kisses in her hair as she cried.

She knew there time lines were messed up. She knew that there would be a day she would look into his eyes and he wouldn't have the slightest clue who she was. And it would kill her. Actually kill her. _Where would we be in space? What place? What time? Would it be a younger him? What would be of our child...?_ The questions built up in her head. She wasn't suppose to know about this. This was an accidental spoiler.

The Doctor squeezed River's shoulders. "River, Love, are you OK?" That was a dumb question to ask. He knew she wasn't OK. _You idiot! Your only going to make her even more sad! She's already hormonal!_

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled at her husband. "I knew something like this would happen. I just didn't want to believe it, but now I know its true."

He gave her a questionable look. "Your fine with this?"

"Yeah. Cause you'll be there to save me. Like every other time."

"Your right. I will be there to save you." It was a lie. He didn't know if he could ever save River from the computer.

"Like jumping off buildings." She chuckled.

"Which you will never do again!" He smiled at her.

"Yeah right!" They laughed together. Laying back on the bed, they chatted till sleep took them over.

* * *

"Doctor. You're sure this has nothing to do with what we have been talking about?" Rory stood at the sick washing dishes from brunch..

The Doctor leaned against the counter; pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes. Yes I'm sure."

River and Amy had left for a walk not to long before. Leaving the so called "Men" to chat freely.

"Rory, I don't know whats going on with River. She keeps having nightmares, and they get worse everyday. I've never seen her so scared before. She's River Song. She's not suppose to be scared!" He walked out of the kitchen to the dinning room. Sitting down at the table, he rested his head on his folded arms.

Rory followed him. Sitting down he tapped his fingers on the table in a three rhythm beat. Not realizing that he was doing that, he stopped when The Doctor gave a growl.

* * *

The two women walked down the street. Enjoying the last bit of summer.

River walked with her hands on her stomach. Rubbing it and smiling to herself. "I never thought this would ever be possible. To start a family with The Doctor."

Amy looked at her daughter. "Why is that?"

"Well, we're always on the run. We never actually stop having adventures. A baby would get it the way, and it already has. Also, we travel through space and time. Not the safest thing or place for a child. It would be hard to raise a baby in prison, and The Doctor couldn't take care of a kid cause he can run into younger versions of me, and vise versa. He also couldn't take care of a child on his own cause he is one himself. As for health issues, that's a whole other thing." She sighed.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by health issues River?"

"Let's start at the most basic. As you no I am not fully human, nor Timelord cause I was conceived in the TARDIS. The Doctor also in not fully Timelord. His mother was human. So, that can cause some heart problems and brain problems. Since we both have human DNA the baby could get one heart or two. It also can get a heart that does not beat regularly. Following along so far?" River and Amy sat on a bench in the park they walked to.

Amy shook her head to show she understood.

* * *

The two men sat at the kitchen table still discussing what is going on with River.

"Did Melody ever really want to start a family?" Rory asked.

The Doctor ran his hand trough his mop of hair. "I don't know. We never really talked about it. I mean we did once, but she was drunk and I don't think she really knew what she was saying."

Rory cleared his throat. "So this was an accident then? Getting my daughter pregnant?"

"Rory, me and River are adults. We can do what we like when we like. So if you're asking if I got her pregnant without intending to, then yes it was an accident." The Doctor sighed.

Rory's face reddened as he spoke. "So basically your saying that you and my daughter were um doing you-know-what and she is now pregnant?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Yes Rory, that is what I'm saying. I had taken her on a date, and she was drunk, again, and very flirty and hot as usual, and accidentally used her Hallucinogenic lipstick instead of her normal lipstick."

* * *

"Also Time lords brains develop faster then a humans. It's kind of like the whole heart thing again. It can develop like a humans, or it can develop like a Timelords, or it can try to develop like a Timelords and cause damage to memory, vision, hearing, speech, emotions, and characteristics." River didn't like having to think about all of the things that could go wrong, but she should be prepared.

"Wow. I never thought that stuff like that could happen."

"Oh Amy." She frowned. "But it can."

* * *

Rory picked at a crack it the nice wood table as he questioned The Doctor. "Are Time lord pregnancies the same as humans?"

"No. There never really were pregnancies on Gallifrey. They usually ended in a miscarriage."

"WHAT!"

"You're a nurse Rory. You know what I mean." The Doctor replied back.

"I Know what a miscarriage is Doctor, but why to they end in a miscarriage?"

"Its complicated." The Doctor mumbled.

Rory stopped picking at the crack in the table. "Doctor, what is going to happen to her. The baby. The hearts. There are two yes, but the one..."

The Doctor looked at his reflection on the tables wood."I don't know Rory."

* * *

River started at he little kids on the play structures.

* * *

The Doctor looked at his reflection on the tables wood.

* * *

And they lets the tears fall down their faces.

* * *

Amy stood up; grabbing River's hand. "Come on. Lets go home."

They started to walk back in silence, as the early September rain started to sprinkle the small town of Leadworth.

* * *

Rory looked out the window. "Its starting to rain, so they'll be back soon. We should probably move to the couch and turn on the tele so they think we were up to know good, and go break a plate for good measure."

The Doctor looked at Rory like he was insane. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now go."

The Doctor walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate, and threw it on the ground. Making a sad face when it hit the ground with a _CRASH_!

"Now clean it up." Yelled Rory from the other room.

And The Doctor did so.

When the Doctor was done he walked out to the living room. Throwing him self on the long couch, and hiding his face in the cushions. "As for the dreams Rory," his voice was muffled, "I have no clue."

Just then the front door open. The Doctor sat up and pulled River down onto the couch next to him. Amy walked to the kitchen.

Rory held up his hand. putting down a finger for each second that passed. River raised and eyebrow. The Doctor closed his eyes. Rory's last finger went down.

"DOOOOOCTOOOOOR!"

* * *

**Note: Hope you liked this chapter. It was much more relaxed, (Fluffy?) but yeah. Reviews make me happy after not being able to do anything. And take a wild guess at what you think is happening! I love seeing people try to figure out my thoughts!**


	8. Lullaby

**Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been really busy and im leaving for a vacation on Wednesday for 2 weeks and then I have a wedding for someone when I get back. So im sorry I will not be able to post for a really long time. Also I have tried my hardest to write this chapter in a way you will understand it, so if it confuses you, Im truly sorry. Enjoy!**

**DIsclaimer: Yeah, nope, still don't own Doctor who. I also dont own the song in this chapter!**

* * *

The Doctor stared at the TARDIS monitor. Arms crossed, lips in a thin pressed line, and forehead wrinkled in thought. On the monitor screen was an ultra sound picture. Not just any ultra sound picture. His wife and unborn child's ultra sound picture. He used a finger to trace the outline of the baby; letting the other hand fall to his side. He was going to be a father again, but this time would be different. No Loom to create his children. Just him and River Song. His perfect wife. He smiled to himself. To him she was perfect. Their daughter... The smile fell from his face.

"Hmmm hello Sweetie..." River walked into the consul room wearing The Doctors undershirt, and stifling a yawn. She walked up to where The Doctor was standing; stepping in between him and the consul, so she could see the screen.

"That's our baby River!" The Doctor smiled.

River laughed, pulling The Doctor's arms around her so his hands laid flat on her belly. She laid her head on his shoulder; nuzzling her face into his neck. "Yes it is love."

The Doctor lightly brushed his fingertips across her stomach. "So, How did you sleep?"

"Tonight was a little better. The baby didn't kick to much, and finally after a month straight, and that horrible night a week ago, I didn't have a nightmare, but I'm super tired." She closed her eyes.

Turing his head just slightly, The Doctor kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything. Well I guess you did get me pregnant, but that's one of the best gifts ever. Getting to have a child of our own. You can't help the dreams though. There just... there..." She yawned again.

They walked over to the couch and laid down. The Doctor tried to think things over in his head while River drifted off.

"Hey River?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something before you fall asleep?"

"What is it Sweetie?" She cuddled closer to him.

He sighed. "I feel bad for asking this, but I'm just trying to figure things out and want to make sure I have everything correct. When are you do again?"

"November 16 Sweetie..."

"Ok. Thank you River." He smoothed her hair out with his hand.

Where were we nine months prior to November 16? The Doctor asked himself. Well, nine months, that would have been February. What did we do around February-ish time for a normal human? We went for a picnic on the moon, we went to Paris, we visited Amy and Rory two or three times, we went to _Droom gedachten_... when was that? That was the... 14? Yes! On the 14 of February we went to _Droom gedachten_! I should have known!

After the 15 minutes it took him to think this through River had fallen asleep. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "River. Wake up. I figured it out. All of the dreams, I figured out why your having them."

"Hmmmm..." She ignored him.

"River. This is important. Wake up." He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, her jaw, and by the time she was half awake he kissed her lips.

When he pulled away she was smiling at him, and had her eyes half closed from the blinding lights in the room.

"Can't you wake me up like that every morning?" She was still smiling.

"No, cause then we would never make it out of the bed." He smiled mischievously. "But I really did figure out why you have the nightmares." He slid off the couch and walked back over to the monitor. "Its from radiation."

River sat up and started to rub her belly subconsciously. "What?"

He typed things onto the screen as he spoke. "River, think back to the fourteenth of February. Its a holiday. One of your favorites."

"Valentines day. We went to _Droom gedachten_ for a Valentines day date. We had dinner, I had wine, and then you carried me back to the TARDIS, I was laughing and giggling, and very drunk, and we-" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, continue on. What does _Droom gedachten_ mean River." It was a statement. He knows what it means, but wanted her to catch on.

"It means Dream thoughts in Dutch. The Dutch were the first ones to discover the planet in 5397. Wait. Dream thoughts... Dream.. Oh my gosh!" She bolted up from the couch; her hands flying to her mouth.

The Doctor leaned back against the console. "One of the most radiated planets. Its not a bad radiation. It actually a good kind of radiation really because if you logically think about it. The radiation can... sorry rambling. What I was saying was, we were affected by the radiation. Then we did... shenanigans-" He scratched his face. "and made a new life. That radiation is still in you from us being radiated and cause you're carrying the baby. Meaning the baby is radiated now too. Most of the radiation came from me and my... stuff-" He fidgeted uncomfortably. "So there for you are still radiated, and you get bad dreams cause your nervous and hormonal."

She walked to The Doctor and leaned against the console next to him. "So are you still radiated?"

"No no no no. It goes away after about a week." He turned around to the monitor. "See this is me when we walked in after our date. All the purple is radiation."

On the screen was a picture of The Doctor -in nothing but his boxers- with purple spots in multiple different places. Mostly the head area. River couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up!" His faced turned red. "And this is me right now." The same picture of the Doctor was on the screen, but no spots.

"Ok, so what about me?"

The Doctor hit a few buttons and a picture of a small, slim, curvy, River popped up. Fully dressed. The Doctor mumbled something about the TARDIS having favorites. There were purple spots in random spots like on the Doctor. The Doctor pulled up a now pregnant picture of her.

"See River, these are now the only spots the radiation is detected." Using his finger he circled her brain and her stomach where there were still spots of purple. The only purple spots were her brain and stomach.

"So when the baby is born is it still going to be radiated?" She looked up at him.

He grabbed River's hand and squeezed it. "No. For what I know the baby should be fine."

River sighed in relief. She just had to deal with the dreams for two more months.

Two more months!

River's body went tense as she gawked.

The Doctor waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond. "River?" He tapped her shoulder. She still stared out into space. He stood in front of her and made funny faces at her. After five minutes of that he looked at her with a confused face, then gave another mischievous smile. Leaning forward he put his hands on the console, leaning closer to River he started laughing. When he was just and inch away from her face he stuck his tongue out and licked her cheek.

"Ewwwwwwww!" River threw her hands around. "Ew ew ew! You child!"

The Doctor sat in the launch chair and laughed. Waiting until she calmed down.

"Your such a child! I think one on the way is just enough Sweetie,Ok? I don't need you acting like one! Sorry I didn't respond at first. I was thinking about the baby."

The Doctor stood up and hugged River from behind. "What were you thinking about?"

"That we only have two more months, and we haven't planned anything out." She sighed.

"Oh."

They walked back over to the couch to discuss things.

"Well," The Doctor said, "you do have to go back to Stormcage at some point. You can't stay here forever even though I wish you could, and I thought you were getting a pardon. Am I wrong?"

"Crap."

"What?"

Rivers voice was just above a whisper. "I've been gone from Stormcage so long that their not gonna give me the pardon. Even if you took me back to the same minute, we left, which you would have trouble with, they will be able to tell a difference. B'cause by the time I do go back it would have been about a year. Even if I used a perception filter and go now they can tell by the way I will be walking and how I move." Tears started to fill her eyes.

The Doctor pulled River into a hug. "Your so hormonal." River hit him on the arm playfully, and giggled. "But Since you cant get your pardon, I have an idea."

"You have a plan? A plan B? What is it?" She wiped the tears from her face.

"You have the baby, and you can stay here for the first six months, then you go back to Stormcage and leave the baby here. Then I can pick you up every night or whatever the TARDIS decides I need to go." He smiled at her.

"But what about the baby? If you see a younger version of me and I see the baby then we could rewrite time." River yawned.

Kicking his feet onto the couch, The Doctor laid down on the couch; pulling River down with him. "That's why we have Amy and Rory. They can babysit. Amy would love help us raise the baby since she didn't get to with you."

"I guess your right. Then I can just wait until I get my pardon or until my time in Stormcage is over..." She shifted so she was comfortable and closer to The Doctor.

"But that could be forever. I guess we can't help it though. The plan works right?"

Leaning her head on his chest she smiled. "It works. Or should at least."

"Good. Cause I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I love both of you too much to ever be able to lose you guys." Using his fingers he drew circles on her shoulder.

"I love you too. What are you drawing?"

"I'm not drawing. I'm writing words to a lullaby I know."

She closed her eyes. "How does it go?"

The Doctor chuckled. "The words are in Gallifreyen, but I can tell you them in English if you like."

"I would love you to."

"When you're so lonely lying in bed. Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head. Everyone's sleeping all through the house. You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Sing this lullaby to yourself. And if you are waiting, waiting for me. Know I'll be home soon darling I guarantee. I'll be home Sunday just in one week. Dry up your tears if you start to weep. And sing this lullaby to yourself. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Lullaby, I'm not nearby. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Don't you cry, no don't you cry. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Cause when I arrive dear it won't be that long. No it won't seem like anytime that I've been gone. It ain't the first time it won't be the last. Won't you remember these words to help the time pass? So when you're so lonely lying in bed. Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head. Everyone's sleeping all through the house. You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Sing this lullaby, sing this lullaby. Sing this lullaby to yourself."

River smiled. "Thats a song by Jack Johnson and Matt Costa."

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I told Jack the lyrics and he wrote it into a song."

"Will you sing it in Gallifreyen for me?" She knew only little of the language. Her own language that only her and The Doctor knew.

"Sure." And so he started singing.

His words were soft and fluent. Every word, syllable, sound, and hum was so perfect. Not at all earthly.

By the time he was done singing, River had fallen asleep again with her head in the crook of his neck.

The Doctor continued to hum the lullaby just for her.

* * *

**Note: Reviews make me happy! Even just one quick word is great! (Hopefully a encourage one, not discouraging) REVIEWS ALSO MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE AND UPDATE MORE!**


	9. Swords, angles, and Jones

**Note: Sorry that its been a really log time since I posted. My summer has been very busy. My sister got married, I have a summer job, and I have been on vacation. Also when I was typing this out a few months ago, I hit save then went to copy but pasted instead and clicked saved again. So I got all my old work and I had to redo EVERYTHING! Yeah. It was stupid of me. (Yeah I had a blond moment to on how I had done that.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Doctor who and I don't think any one would be happy if I did own it.**

* * *

River lounged on the couch in the library, reading. The smell of books and tea soothed her. She had been sitting there for a couple of hours, cause she wasn't really suppose to be doing a whole bunch. A clattering glass noise came from the kitchen. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"That man is going to be the death of me," she whispered to herself. "Sweetie what are you doing?" She yelled to her husband probably doing something hes not suppose to be doing.

The Doctor walked in tea and cookies in his hands. "Making tea and cookies I believe I burnt."

River opened her eyes and looked at him with a stern glare. "You keep making tea. Pretty soon there will be no cups to hold the tea, or even tea to make for that matter." She closed her book, setting it on the ground next to the pile of glass mugs.

"But I like tea..." he smiled and handed her one of the filled glasses and a cookie, kissed her on the forehead, and sat in the recliner next to the couch.

She had both hands wrapped around the glass, staring at the soft swirls of warm liquid. "So... what are we doing today?"

The Doctor took a sip of his tea then gave River the You-did-not-just-ask-me-that-question glare. "Well River Song, you really are suppose to be on bed rest. You had a concussion only two months ago, you haven't gotten any good sleep, and you are seven months pregnant.

So really, we are just going to have a relaxed day." He smiled, and she hated it.

"What if I don't want a relax day? I want to do something." She gulped down some tea; glaring at The Doctor over the rim of her glass. "I'm surprised you haven't complained about being stuck in one place for so long. I honestly thought you would of had a breakdown by now." She gave a half hearted laugh.

"Uh..." He stared down at his feet. "Well..."

"You have not! You have! You've snuck out while I'm sleeping haven't you? I knew it! HA!" She smiled. Then her mouth formed a thin pressed line. "You've snuck out while I'm sleeping! Sweetie! Anything can happen to me! I've had terrible nightmares for the past seven months cause I'm freaking pregnant and radiated with hell knows what! "

"River, you've been fine. We also now know why you're having the nightmares. Uh... and River, there is a perfectly good reason on why I have snuck out..." His voice trailed off. "I... um... got bored with sitting around while you sleep... So I uh... have snuck ou-" The phone rang from the control center. Doctor jumped up. "I'll get it!" He left.

"Don't bring back any tea! Or I might throw it at you! I mean it!" She finished her tea and picked up her book. After a few minutes The Doctor walked back in. He walked over to the couch, moving River's feet, and setting them on his lap so he could sit with her. Closing his eyes, and putting his arms behind his head, he relaxed.

"That was the roman. Him and Amy want to know if we wanted to hang out with them on Halloween. I always loved the idea of little kids dressing up in scary costumes, and going door to door begging for candy."

"No." She didn't look up from her book.

"No what?" He opened one eye and looked at her.

"We're not going. I really don't want to deal with the most scariest holiday of the year. Especially after slowly being killed by stupid ghosts for unknown reasons, having a lizard freak tell you that everyone is after our unborn child, almost killing myself in my sleep, and to find out that I'm radiated with one of the most high radiations in the Galaxy! I think I'm good!" She snapped her book shut.

"Ah, come on. We don't even have to go anywhere. We just stay at your parents house." He looked at her and smiled.

"Fine. Oh. By the way, my father still hasn't taken revenge on you for getting me pregnant, and he still has that very pointy roman sword." She gave a smile that said I-love-you-but-you-better-watch-out.

"Oh. Forgot about that." He shivered at the thought. "So. What book are you reading?"

"I'm reading archeologist's books that would probably make you laugh." She giggled.

Doctor folded his hands neatly, seating them on River's legs, and looked at her. " You're right. I would laugh. 'Cause it's all complete rubbish and full of lies." He smiled at her.

"That's what you think Sweetie." She set her feet down on the ground and started to get up. Instead sh e fell back into the couch. "Will you help me up. The couch obviously doesn't want me to leave."

The Doctor helped her up, then stood there. "What should I Wear?"

"You are _not_ wearing a costume of any sort. It's already bad enough I have to be seen with you wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

She hooked his thumbs around his suspenders; giving a puppy dog pout and batting his eyelashes. "Bow-ties and suspenders are cool. You should respect them. The bow-tie by the way, is what we use to get married, and safe the universe, if you've forgotten."

River straitened his bow-tie, then pulled on his suspenders. "Oh, I do respect them." She gave a flirty smile; still playing with his suspenders. "That was an alternate universe, _by the way,_ so technically we are not really one-hundred percent married. Rory is going to be one mad overly protective father. Only more reasons for him to pull out the sword. Now if you dont' mind, I'm going to go shower, then nap. Neither of those are invitations. Also, I'm flying. I don't want to end up at the wrong time or place."

The Doctor looked at her. Playing with her hair. "Fine by me."

She pulled him closer by his suspenders, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "One more thing. I want fish fingers and custard ." She giggled.

The Doctor went wide eyed. " You, River Song, want fish fingers and custard?" A laugh of astonishment escaped his mouth.

"Yes I want fish fingers and custard. I have my stupid cravings. Get use to it!"

* * *

After what seemed like a forever argument with The Doctor, (Who was acting like a four year old), on why he can't wear a costume, River landed the TARDIS in her parents front yard.

They only had a few things set out as decorations in the yard. A skeleton hung from the tree, a few plastic tomb stones stuck out from the ground, and there were two un-carved pumpkins. The sky was a dark pinkish purple, and the air was cold and crisp. They walked hand in hand up to the blue door.

When The Doctor went to knock on the door it flung open revealing a black hooded figure with an axe. River and The Doctor screamed, then tried to use each other as shield. Amy lowered her hood, laughing hysterically.

"You two should have seen the look on you're faces!" Amy was doubled over with laughter. She walked back into the house, letting the other two to have a space to breathe then follow her in. As soon as the door closed the doorbell rang. "I'll be in the living room in a second."

"Geez Amy, you almost scared this baby right out of me!" said River

"That was the point." Amy rolled her eyes. "Your due in little less than a month, so I though 'what would happen if a scared River so bad that she went into labour'."

River glared at her mother.

The door bell rang so The Doctor and River walked into the living room and waited for Amy. When Amy walked in she was axe free. She stopped in her tracks and looked at River. "River! You're HUGE!"

"Thanks mum. Love you too." She walked over and hugged her mother.

"What? Who's huge?" Oh River! Doctor!" Rory walked in wearing his shiny roman uniform that hes wore for 2000 years waiting for Amy in the Pandorica. The sword was buckled to his waist.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi... Rory... Nice sword you got there." The Doctor took a few steps back.

"Oh my gosh! River you're huge! Wait, you're huge. You're pregnant!" Rory's fingers twitched.

"Rory, we established this like seven months ago." Amy crossed her arms over her chest.

Rory glared at River and spoke in a slow stern voice. "You're pregnant. With _his _baby." He pointed a finger at The Doctor. "And you're not even _really married_." His right hand grabbed the hilt of his sword buckled to his left hip.

In a flash Rory had pulled out his sword; lunging towards The Doctor. The Doctor starting yelling, and ran backwards. Falling into the couch. The sword was just centimeters from his throat. His hands were helled in surrender, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he caught his breath.

"Dad!" River started wide eyed at her father.

"Rory Pond! Williams! Pond-Williams! What ever your blasted name is!" Amy's face was red with anger. "Step back from your _Son-in-law _right this instant and get your butt over here!" Amy pointed the floor in front of her.

Rory backed up. Buckling the sword back to his left hip; he walked over to his now furious wife. River walked over to the couch and plopped down next to The Doctor. Both still in shock.

The Doctor exhaled "Lesson learned. Never make the protective Roman father and the Scottish headsman mother mad." He grabbed River's hand. She shook her head and laughed.

Amy chimed in laughing with her daughter. Rory just sighed and left to answer the door when it rang.

When Rory came back he wasn't alone. It was a women. Maybe mid 30's, very dark skin, black hair pulled back into a pony tale, and she wore a white doctors coat. She smiled and gave Amy a hug.

"Doctor, Melody, I would like you to meet my old coworker and friend-"

"Martha Jones!" The Doctor smiled at her and winked.

Martha looked at him. "Doctor?" She smiled.

The Doctor git up and gave her a nice strong hug. "One and only. Oh how I have missed you!"

She backed up to look at him. "Wow. it's weird seeing you as... well... a different person."

"Uh thank you?" He laughed.

"Nice bow-tie." She tried not to laugh.

"Bow-ties are cool," River said in a sarcastic voice. She stood up and walked over to her "husband's" side. "I've heard lots about you from my husband." She smiled.

Martha shook River's hand. "You must be Doctor Song. Its nice to finally meet. Rory and Amy talk about you a lot. I hear your brilliant in archeology."

When everyone was done saying their hellos, and apologies, they all found somewhere to sit around the room. Rory and Amy on the couch, The Doctor on the recliner with River on his lap, and Martha on the floor by the hearth.

"So," Amy said, " Rory, Martha, would you like to tell Doctor and River what you have been talking about."

"Oh yes." Rory clapped his hands together. "I met Martha when I was sent to work in London for a while. We became good friends and started talking about medical school, work, and our families. You being part of the family now Doctor, was brought up. I told her everything from the day we lost Mels, up to today where you two are about to be parents and you meet in the wrong order. She said it wasn't fare that we see you all the time, so we told her she is free to visit anytime. He also told me she is working with in a special program with supernatural people, aliens, and mythical creatures."

"I was actually on that werewolf case a few months back. I had almost found a cure and I just needed to run one more test on the girl. Then you showed up. And you being you had to mess around with what ever is going on, and mess it all up." She gave a eye roll and a small chuckle.

Rory continued on. "We all know you can't have the baby at the hospital without being questioned, and the _Sisters of the Infinite Schism _most likely wont let us stay around before, during, or after, and that would really upset us. I also don't know, nor really want to deliver a baby. Martha does, and has done so with humans and the supernatural. So our thoughts were what if Martha delivered the baby. We wanted to see what you guys thought. What do you think?"

The Doctor looked at River; shrugging his shoulders and gesturing to her. River closed her eyes and worried her bottom lip. A habit that she never does unless she's in serious thought about something that really bothers her or when she needs to think things over really carefully.

She exhaled the air she was holding and opened her eyes. " Martha, I have heard so many great things about you, and I know that you are very close to my family now too. Of course I'd love for you to deliver the baby."

Martha squealed with joy. She jumped up and pulled River and The Doctor into strong hugs. " You have a room set up right, or do I need to ask Jack if we can use the Torchwood base?"

"Who's Jack?" River looked at The Doctor. She knew who all his old companions were, but she never heard of Jack.

"Jack is... Jack... you'll just have to meet him one day... actually, no. I will never let you and Jack meet each other." He scratched his cheek nervously. He never told River about Jack, for many reasons. The most scary on is who knows what would happen if they ever met.

The Doctor then excused himself to use the restroom; leaving the other four in the living room to chat.

* * *

Wiping his on his trousers as he walked out of the bathroom he found Rory leaning against the wall, waiting to speak to him. Rory motioned for The Doctor to follow him.

They walked into the guest room. Well it was now River's room for when she visited. They even added a crib and rocking chair for her and the baby.

Rory sat in the chair and The Doctor walked over to the crib and picked up a piece of cloth. The one with River's name.

"Did you tell her about everything?" The Doctor asked. "To Martha?"

Rory's voice wasn't more than a whisper. "Yes. Everything from when you first met River up to know. It took awhile, but yes." He rested his elbows on his legs and buried his face in his hands.

"Thank you." The Doctor lowered his head; clutching the fabric.

"It must be hard. To hold everything back from River. Not being able to tell her. You have to though Doctor. If you don't tell her, anything can happen. Even I know that." Rory was right. He was Rivers father. The last centurion. He knew what was right. But...

"I can't just tell her. Its not that easy." He spoke through clenched teeth. He dropped the cloth; sitting down on the bed. "She only knows half of whats going on. I just can't tell her that... That our daughter... the baby won't..." He couldn't even think of the words without freaking out.

"I know. But you have to tell her." Rory stood up. "Come on. Let's head back before anyone notices.

They walked out to the living room. The Doctor walked up behind River, warped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. She started to laugh as he peppered her neck with kisses. Rory cleared his throat. They stepped away from each other.

Martha was getting ready to leave and was almost to the front hall when River called her name. "Here, this might help so you can just pop in when we call." She reached in her coat pocket; pulling out her vortex manipulator, and handed it to Martha. "I can't use it right now and I won't be able to use it for a few months afterwords." She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Thank you." Martha smiled back. "Well I better go now. I got work in the mor-"

The lights went out and the room grew cold. River groped around until she found The Doctor's hand; clutching it hard. Leaving her other hand on her stomach. The only sounds audible were the sounds on the five people breathing. The Doctor pulled River closer to him; wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"River? Are you ok?" Worry filled his soft voice as he whispered in her ear. Making her shiver.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The lights turned back on, but what they saw not what they wanted to see. It was statue standing in the middle of the room. Its back was turned to them. But you could tell it had its hands over it face, and it had angel wings. Amy started to yell but Rory put his hand over her mouth and pulled her close. Amy buried her head in his metal covered chest.

"Doctor..." Martha stared at him from across the room.

The lights went out again. River backed up even closer into the Doctor; stepping on his foot as she did. And making his squirm uncomfortably from contact in a rather embarrassing spot. He let out a low hiss.

"Sorry Love." Her voice was shaky.

The lights came on again. There were three angles now. One in the hallway entrance by Martha, One visible around the corner of the dinning room, and one in front of River and The Doctor.

"S- Sweetie?" River's breathing grew heavy.

"You've dealt with the angles before. Whats wrong?" His voice still tickled her ear.

River closed her eyes. She was shaking with fear. "N-n-nightmares..."

There was a loud thump as one of the angles heads rolled across the floor. Martha had kicked the angle by her. Was that possible for them to break? "Go! I've got it! Just go!" Martha shouted.

The Doctor pulled River out of the front door by her hand. Running as best as she could. The yard was covered in angles all heading for the TARDIS. Somehow an angle got a hold on River's wrist. She pulled on her wrist. The Stone only cutting her into her wrist. "Doctor!"

The Doctor grabbed a fallen branch and hit the angles arm. Causing the stone to crack and release its grip on River. They ran into the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran around pressing buttons and flipping levers. River sank to the floor as best as she could; back against the door. When they were in the time vortex, The Doctor walked over and sat down next to River. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he pushed her hair away from her pale tear covered face.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. We're far away from them now. He kissed the top of her head.

She started to sob again. Turning her head into the crook of The Doctor's neck.

When she stopped crying and her breathing was back to normal she grabbed her husband's free hand and held it. They sat and thought about what had just happened.

"River," He closed his eyes. "How bad are your nightmares.

She took a deep calming breath. "They started out just like any other nightmare. They scared me, and then when I woke up I wouldn't remember them. Now there getting worse and worse. They get stuck in my head and torture me every time I think about something. I can't get them to go away. Its horrifying. I wake up screaming or crying, and I go to look for you. But I find your side of the bed is always cold and empty and I can't help thinking that you're gone. That you were never here. That I killed you." Silent tears streamed down her face as she looked down at her legs." She sniffled.

"Can you tell me the most vibrant an scariest one you've ever had?"

"I was locked in a room. Just an empty cooled room. Everyone was trying to get to our baby. That they wanted the baby so they could use it to take over the universe. Sge had tortured me by making me think of everything ive grown scared of. And I could hear you screaming. And the baby too. The cry for help from both of you broke my hearts. I thought I had really screwed up." She started to cry again.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head. "River, you have never done anything wrong. And no one will get to our baby. I promise."

"But what about what the girl from the Salem witch hunt? She said that they would come after they baby, and kill all of us."

"She was messing with our brains and you know that. She just wanted to scare you. Why would any body want our child besides the fact its a young Timelord?"

River looked at the Doctor in confusion. "I don't know. Our baby could have some super power for all we know."

"I doubt that." He laughed.

River laughed too.

The Doctor tapped his wife on the nose. "Doctor River Song, Melody Pond, my child's mother, my wife. The sexy gun slinging women I love! You are so brave. All of these dreams mean nothing. There not real. I never thought anything would scare you. Well, besides Kovarian. But that was when you were little and lost, and confused. Now look! We have our own baby on the way! And A family that loves you! And don't you dare forget it!" He stopped stroking her hair; instead rubbed her belly were the baby was kicking to show that it recognized its fathers touch.

River smiled and laughed. "Thats right. We do. And no one or no thing will come between us."

He smiled back. "That's right. Not even Kovarian. Cause shes long gone."

* * *

**Note: Please review! It makes me sad when I dont get a review until oh say a month and a half after I post a chapter. Also only a few more chapters left! Ha ha ha im so evil and know something you dont know! Also check out my new story Shot gun wedding?.**


	10. Until The Pregnant Lady Dances

**Omg sorry it has been so long. My life has been hell and so I am really sorry if this is a little choppy towards the end but i really wanted to get this up for you guys cause the next chaper is suppose to be a christmas chapter but its going to be late now. Sorry. Love you all. please enjoy**

* * *

River walked down the hallways of the TARDIS, humming a soft lullaby. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet. She was in a good mood. Such a good mood she had even let her husband wear that ridiculous fez, and take them to the planet of cheese. She turned right. Heading into the dimly lit nursery. Still humming, she walked over to the crib, and placed the small sleeping child that layd in her arms, onto the soft padded surface. She kissed the baby's forehead and walked to the door.

"Oh my sweet baby boy." She stood just outside the door; finger on the light switch. "Daddy and I love you so much. You mean the universe to us." She then turned the light off, and walked back to the consul room. Still humming.

Pushing buttons and pulling levers; sending the TARDIS into the time vortex. She heard soft footsteps behind her. She knew who it was. A smile spred out across her face when his strong arms wrapped around her torso. She turned around in his arms, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The Doctor smiled brightly.

"I know you can do better than that." He chucked. Kissing her temple. River pulled back a little, turned around, then kissed him again.

Her hands laid on his shoulders while one of his were on her waist, and the other rubbing her back. She kissed him with more passion; pushing the tweed off his shoulders, not breaking the kiss. The Doctor let the jacket fall to the floor. She also undid his Bowtie, and knocked the fez off of his head. The Doctor picked up Rivet and sat her on the console panels.

Then, out of nowhere , came two loud thunderous cracks. The doctor stepped back from River so she couldn't reach him. He was in pain. He was shaking with it. His knees gave out from under him; causing him to fall to the floor. River jumped up off the console and knelt beside him. His breathing had stopped. She checked for two pulses. She couldn't even find a small faint one. Both hearts had stopped. She cupped his face with her hands. One of her tears rolled down her face and landed on his. Lifeless and pale.

"Sweetie...?" She shook her head. "You're not dead. Please open your eyes, speak, something! You can't be dead. You just can't be. We need you. The baby and I. You can't be dead..." She laid her head on his chest; wishing there would be his two wonderful heartbeats that would match hers perfectly.

"Well, well, well." River jumped up and looked at the blurry figure in the entrance doorway. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears so she could see who it was. _It can't be, _River thought. But it was. _Kovarian_.

"It seems The Doctor has died... but this time for real. No tricks." Kovarian had a gun in her hand; aiming for River. RIver went to grab hers, but soon realized it wasn't there. Kovarian grew closer. "Poor Melody Pond lost her husband. Shall I even dare call him that. He wasn't really your husband. He never really loved you. He only married you to save the universe. And all of this around you," She used her free hand to point around the TARDIS, "is just to make your mummy and daddy happy. It made him look good. But that all ends here. If you think its the fairytale you finally got, check again. _Fairytales aren't real. _And now, this is where the Timelord race ends for good. The Doctor is already gone. Your next Melody... unless you would like the baby to go first." She smiled. All teeth. And her eyes were the darkest shade of black. It scared River.

"Don't you touch my son!" River shouted.

The baby started sceaming from down the hall. River tried to run for her child, but felt two strong hands clasp around her wrists and handcuffing them.

"Take me please! Don't hurt him! Im begging! Take me! Take me..." She lowered her head. It was against her power. She couldn't do anything to save her child.

"You're not what you used to be Melody. You're week. Pathetic. Unloved."

River looked up; Kovarian still had the gun pointed at her.

River had been staring into the face of death her entire life.

Kovarian pulled the trigger.

River's eyes flew open. She felt The Doctor's strong arms tighten around her as best as they could. Knowing she had woken up from a nightmare. He drew small circles on her stomach. They were words in Gallifrayen. But she was still to asleep to be able to tell what he was writing. Ever since he started sleeping with her in the same room again, she has felt much safer. She was getting better at not screaming or yelling when she woke up form a nightmare. She sat up and rested her head against the head bored. The Doctor did the same. He looked at her through loving eyes.

The lullaby river had been humming in her dream had been the same lullaby that had haunted her when she was growing up. the same tune over and over... but different words to haunt... It was only a dream. Kovarian had been dead for only only about half a month, but it still scared River. When Kovarian had heard the Doctor was still really alive she took matter into her own hands. She tried to break out of prison an find a new army to let control her. She wasn't even a foot out the prison door when a guard shot her.

But River couldn't help but feel there was still something wrong...

"River?" She shaped her attention back to the... present? Who knew what counted as present when you travel with the Doctor. "Did you hear me?" He grabbed River's hand and squeezed it.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?" She pulled the blankets up higher. The TARDIS was freezing and she didn't like it at all.

"I asked if you were ok?" He rubbed circles on the back of River's cold hand with his thumb.

She shivered. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit cold. Freezing my but off really. Doesn't the YARDIS have a heater?"

A smal impish smile appeared on The Doctor's face. "It did. I swear it did. Until-"

"You messed around with her wiring and made her pissed off."

"Exactly." He gave a funny smile that remind her of a picture of a younger version of him. He was so perfect to her.

River smiled. "Oh. So you're going to be cheeky no-OOOOOOW!" She gripped the Doctor's hand; her knuckles turning white. When the pain was gone she closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

The Doctor sat up strait and pushed River's hair back from her face. "RIver are you ok?" He started to panic a little.

River let out a breath of air. "Yeah, I'm fine for now... I think. Just contractions. They hurt like bloody hell. We should be prepared though. I don't think the baby plans on being in here for much longer. The baby could come anytime."

"Do you want me to get Amy and Rory? I could call Martha if need be." The Doctor didn't know what he should do. He's never had to do this before. He was started to freak out and River could sense it.

River opened her eyes to look at her husband. "Stop freaking out. You're going to make me even more riled up and thats won't help if the baby does come. I should be fine for a little bit longer." She rubbed her belly through the blanket with her free hand. The baby was kicking and it made her happy.

The Doctor started to rub her belly too, but River stopped him. He pouted and whined before her realized what she was doing. She pulled the blankets down so they only covered her legs, and pulled up the Doctor's shirt she had used to sleep in. She then grabbed the Doctor's hand and placed it on the upper right where the baby was kicking. The Doctor smiled.

"I can't wait." He said; not looking away from her belly.

"Either can I," River said.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed River's belly; making her giggle. He got a mischievous idea and smiled at River. Taking his hands, he started to gently tickle her sides. She started to laugh just more than a giggle. Then she laughed harder and harder every time he tickled her harder. She fell back so she was lying down; trying to grab the Doctor's hands to stop him. She couldn't grab a hold of his hands.

"Stop!" She yelled. She was out of breath and laughing to hard to get anymore than that out.

The Doctor kept tickling her. River tried to kick him away, but failed when the Doctor sat on top of her legs to stop her. She was laughing so hard that the Doctor couldn't help but laugh too. He stopped his tickling so River could breath. Still sitting on her legs, he grabbed her hands and locked his fingers with hers.

River glared at the Doctor. "Oh I hate you."

The Doctor smiled. "No you don't!" He leaned forward, kissed her belly, and climbed of her legs.

River sat back up and placed her hands on her bulging belly. "I guess you tickling me actually does help by dilating me so I'm closer to having the baby."

The Doctor scooted down to lay his head on Rivers's stomach, so he could listen to the baby. He smiled when he felt River start to play with his hair. "Yeah, I guess I did..."

River chuckled, and gave a flirty smile even though the Doctor couldn't see. "Amy told me there is another way that is so much more fun. But it requires staying in bed all day and maybe a little less clothes..." She smiled bigger. Still playing with the Doctors hair.

She could see his face grow a bit red from nervousness, but he was also smiling like an idiot. She knew he liked it.

Then her stomach growled and the moment was ruined.

"Sounds like someones hungry!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Hmm. Looks like my little plan will have to wait till later." She laughed.

The Doctor kissed her belly, and sat up quickly. "How 'bout pancakes!" He put on a shirt and helped River out of the bed.

In the kitchen The Doctor pulled out all the ingredients while River got everything else. When River started to mix the dry ingredients together The Doctor turned on some music and leaned against the counter; watching River as she worked. He loved watching her work. He smiled to himself, but she couldn't see him, so he thought he would just watch her.

She was always to graceful and sweet. For once she almost looked fragile. But she only looked this way when she was in a caring and loving mood. Could he call this motherly now?

"Sweetie, wil you hand me the flour please?" River interrupted his train of thought. She was still facing away from him so she turned around when he hadn't responded.

The Doctor had his hands hidden behind his back with a mischievous smile on his face.

River arched an eyebrow in question. "May I have the flour please?"

Pulling his hand out from behind his back, the Doctor ran it down the side of River's face; smearing flour all over it. He just laughed at her.

This only started war.

River grabbed a pinch of flower and threw it at The Doctor. He then used the back of his hand to wipe the flower from his face.

From there on the threw flour at each other and danced and sang in the kitchen. They even waltzed, and swing danced and salsa danced. But it wasn't to long before they were out of breath and went back to making breakfast.

When River had gone to grab the whisk to mix the batter, The Doctor was aiming for it too and tripped. (Over his feet of course cause he's the Doctor.) And fell towards River. Catching himself before he landed on her, he caught himself on the counter. Making it that River was trapped by him, his arms, and the counter. They couldn't help but laugh more. The Doctor stood up and gently placed his hands on River's belly.

"I didn't hurt either of you did I?" he Frowned.

"No dear. You Didn't. But you should go shower. You're a mess." She giggled.

"You're right." The Doctor said looking down at himself. He then kissed River and smiled. "Just yell if you need anything."

"I will." She turned around and went back to her work.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh and pat River on the butt. She gasped and rolled her eyes; Smiling to herself. But the smile faded when the painful contractions started up again.

* * *

They ate their breakfast with their feet hanging out the TARDIS door; watching the stars. The Doctor had talked to River (And her belly) and said how he couldn't wait for their child to be here so he could take it on adventures, and teach it how to fly the TARDIS. "But don't leave the brakes on. Mommy hates that. She gets upset. When mom nots happy no one is. Especially daddy." River rolled her eyes and giggled.

After breakfast, The Doctor helped River up and she went to their bedroom to take a shower. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and laughed at all the flour marks she had on her belly and the one hand mark on her stomach. Another wave if contractions hit her and she sat on the bed rubbing her belly.

"Sweetheart. Mommy loves you, but your hurting her. I wish you were here already." She stood up and got in the shower.

The contractions kept growing shorter together and more painful. River couldn't take it anymore. Rinsing her body off, she turned off the shower, wrapped her towel around her, threw her hair up into a bun, and sat down on the toilet seat; rubbing her belly and taking deep breaths. She sat for a few minutes before she stood up.

A puddle of water fell to the floor. But it wasn't water from her shower. There is no way she could possibly be that wet for a puddle that big.

Then a sharp pain hit the lower part of her belly and she tried to call for the Doctor. When she finally got his name out, he came running down the hall and burst into the bathroom.

"What! Are you ok!" He wrapped an arm around River as best as he could. And she wrapped her arm around his neck. The Other on her belly.

"I think the baby is coming." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the Doctor.


End file.
